Naruto: Ninjas Unite
by Shadowrocks90
Summary: Meet Shadow Hyabussa a ninja of the waterfall village. He is the son of Rock Lee and Jade Hyabussa who is determinded to make the waterfall village stronger and more respectable.So join Shadow and his team on his Quest to make his village shine.


Naruto chapter 1

(The Rise of Waterfall)

"Ok team today we're going on a C-rank mission to Orker Farm so let's move "said Tsunami as he and his team left the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. "Sensei what are we going to be doing on this mission "said Shadow Hayabussa the son of Rock Lee and Jade Hayabussa. "The Farmer needs some help protecting his farm "said Tsunami "Hey are we going to have to work on the farm" said Yarela Shadow's older sister by one second. " I hope not I don't want to pick up after the animals," said Shuri-ken Shadow and Yarela's cousin. "Yes we do have to work but, as far as clean up goes he'll do it," said Tsunami as they all hopped off into the trees. They arrived at the farm at nightfall where they were greeted by Old man River the farm owner. "Hello I'm happy you're here because this Bandit and his wolves keep killing my sheep," he said. "Don't worry we'll protect the farm "said Tsunami as he turned to tell everyone to take position. Everyone took positions around the farm. Shadow took the back of the farm. Yarela took the side of the farm. Shuri- ken took the front farm and stood guard. Tsunami stayed inside to protect the farmer. "Wow the moon looks so big and full tonight," said Shadow as he stared at the moon. "Swoosh" a sound went off in the bushes. "Huh?"said Shadow as he looked around for the source of the noise. "Growl" another noise sounded off in the distance. "Baa Baa" belated the sheep as they began to stammer. "Guys we got company" said Shadow as wolves charged the farm. The wolves chased around the sheep everywhere causing them to panic and run into each other. One of the wolves tried kill a sheep but was quickly knocked away with a kick to the jaw by Shadow. Yarela and Shuri-ken arrived to help Shadow in the fight. "All right some real action for once," said Yarela as she greeted a wolf with her fist. "Let's do this" said shur-ken as he pulled out his Gunji spear and joined the fray with his weapon.

"Take this, "said shadow as he took out 10 wolves with his sword. "You called that a bite I'll show you a real one;"said Yarela biting the wolf's neck killing it making it her 15th kill. "Rapid Tempo," said Shuri-ken as he stabbed the wolves taking out 11 of them. " Too easy "said Shadow as he looked at all the dead wolves. "Who only bring this many forces to attack a farm with ninjas as guards" said Shadow as he looked back at his team. Suddenly there were line shaped slash behind Shadow. Blood shot into the air and Shadow fell to the ground. "What the Sha-" was all Yarela could say before she fell to the ground with two giant claw marks on her back. "Gotcha!" said Shuri-ken as he stopped the assailant by pumping kunai all over his body. "How did you do that "said the assailant as blood slid down his arm. "It's an ability of our clan; we are all born with a spiritual animal and I got the porcupine so I fire and control projectiles at will." said Shuri-ken all smug like. "Ok so that means you probably can't stop this Ninja art: Crescent moon jutsu" said the assailant as a claw shaped energy wave shot out of his claws and hit Shuri-ken sending him across the farm. "I'm Yugo the wolf demon remember that" he said wearing a grey Karate outfit with the sleeves torn. He also wore a hood and mask that coved his mouth and nose. "Hmp nice show but Genins is no match for you, but us Jonins we can whoop the crap out of a high Chunin like you," said Tsunami as he came outside holding a harpoon. Tsunami was wearing a blue fisher men's jumpsuit. "Fine I'll just show you how wrong you are Ninja art: Wolf Fang Claw "said Yugo as his claws glowed white and he jumped and slashed at Tsunami.

Blood shot high into the air and Tsunami body fell to the ground. Suddenly it turned into water and Tsunami kicked Yugo away. "Sorry that was my water clone, now this is a real attack; Water style: water dragon jutsu" said Tsunami as water from the nearby pond turned into a giant dragon of water and charged at Yugo but it missed. "You missed Ninja art: Black Fang jutsu" said Yugo as he disappeared and reappeared next to Tsunami and sliced his shoulder with his jet-black claws. "Arg Water style: Giant Vortex jutsu "said Tsunami as a giant vortex of water hit Yugo sending him into a tree. "I will be back," said Yugo as he threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared. The next morning everyone woke up, dressed and headed outside to see which chores needed to be done that day. "Ok guys this is what I need done: Shadow you feed the horses, Yarela milks the cows and Shuri-ken you gather the eggs "said Old Man Rivers as everyone left to do their chores. "Ok here you go Mister Horse," said Shadow as he feed the horses. "That was easy right buddy "said Shadow as he smacked the horse's butt. The horse got mad and kicked Shadow with his hind legs sending him through the barn and into the sky making the preverbal "ding" in the sky. "Ok all I have to do is pull that thing "said Yarela as she milked the cow. "Ok Miss Hen I will take those eggs," as he grabbed the eggs. Unfortunately, for Shuri-ken the chicken became enraged and attacked him. Shuri-ken was pecked all over before he left with two dozen eggs. Shuri-ken walked up to Shadow, Yarela, and Tsunami who was resting in lawn chairs. "Umm guys we got a lot more to do here "said Shuri-ken. "Well I don't have to do anything because I'm your Sensei and Shadow made two water clones to do his and Yarela jobs "said Tsunami as he laid back in his chair. "You mean that I was only one working," said Shuri-ken!

"Well don't worry we got to go to get water so let's go get it" said Shadow as they got up to head up a hill. They walked up the hill for five minutes before Tsunami said, "It's just up this path. They arrived at the top with huge pool of water in the middle. "Ok let's get this over with so, we can eat "said Shadow as everyone filled up their water buckets. "Wow, look a huge fish," said Shadow as he saw a giant Koyfish leap from the water. "Oh that's old blue gills he a native around here," said Tsunami as he finished filling his bucket of water. "Good that means lunch" said Shadow as he jumped into the air. "Water Clone Jutsu" said Shadow as he made two clones of water. "Shadow no," said Tsunami but it was too late the Koyfish jumped up and created two water clones and smacked him and his clones into the water. Then as old Blue Gill landed, he sent a pulse though the water and made a water dragon that knocked Shadow of the cliff and into the trail below. "Ow, what the heck that fish use ninjutsu "said Shadow as he got up a bushed himself off. "Yeah old Blue Gill is unique he's the only animal that can perform jutsu without hand signs" said Tsunami as everyone finished filling their buckets of water and headed down the trail. "Arg Arg Arg" screamed Tsunami as the mark where Yugo cut him illuminated a purplish black and Tsunami fainted. Shadow carried Tsunami back to the farm to see if Old Man Rivers could do something. "This is not good you guys "said Old Man Rivers as he exited the room Tsunami was in. "The poison that the black fang jutsu caused is spreading and will only stop if someone get some wolfs bane from the mountain" he said. "We need it by night fall or Tsunami will die," he added as he did a few hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. "Time seal jutsu "said Old Man Rivers As he finished black marks indicating a seal appeared on the door. "Ok the seal will slow time that passes round him by 40 minutes, so in the meantime, one of you go get the wolfs bane at the top of the mountain and the rest need to keep the farm safe ok" said Old Man Rivers .

"Ok I'll go I'm the fastest of all of you, so I'll go; you guys hold down the fort ok" said Shadow as he raced off to the mountain. The sun was quickly setting, Yarela, and Shuri-ken stood outside and waited for Yugo's next attack. "Ok we're all that's left to defend this place so let's do it right "said Yarela as she looked towards the setting sun. Shadow ran toward the mountain and arrived at the base of it. "Man that's a long way to go but I must do this for my Sensei "said Shadow as he ran up the mountain. The sun finally set as storm clouds moved in and it began to rain, Yarela, Shuri-ken were staring down Yugo, and a 100 wolves. "Well why isn't it 'he who runs with wolves', what brings you here "said Yarela. "Cute I hope you have the strength to back that up" said Yugo as lighting struck. "Hey Shuri-ken ready to dance with the wolves" said Yarela as she and Shuri-ken ran at the wolves. Yugo sent the wolves to attack them and Yarela and Shuri-ken jumped into attack. "Take this Fire style: Fireball jutsu "said Yarela as she took off her mask and shot a huge fire ball at the wolves taking out 10 of them. "Ok let's see you take this Shotgun Kunai," said Shuri-ken as he cocked his arm back, pushed it forward, and fired kunai from his forearms taking out six of the wolves. "Ok you want more Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" said Yarela as she shot a wave of fire from her mouth killing 10 wolves. "Ok you asked for Giant Needle Spray," said Shuri-ken as he sent senbons from every part of his body taking out 14 wolves. "Man these guys just don't give up do they "said Yarela as she stood back to back with Shuri-ken. Suddenly a wolf jump at Yarela and she pushed Shuri-ken out the way and stabbed the wolf in the neck and then grabbed it by the tail and swung it around like a baseball bat hitting three wolves with its body.

Back at the mountain, Shadow arrived near top of the mountain. "I see the wolf bane and I see the wolves, "said Shadow as seen 20 wolves in front of him and a giant wolf to boot. "Ok let's play, "said Shadow. As lighting filled the sky and Shadow ran with his sword drawn. The wolves rain down like no tomorrow and Shadow just smiled and said "one potato, two potatoes, three potatoes, four potatoes, five potatoes, six potatoes, seven potatoes, more" As he killed eight wolves. Two wolves tried to bite Shadow but he just ducked and said "leaf whirlwind" and did a sweep kick but in the air knocking the wolves into each other and sent them off the mountain. Then another wolf tried to attack but Shadow jumped and stabbed it in the head killing it as he did a handstand on the sword. Shadow then looked at the last of the wolves and killed the remaining nine. Now it was just Shadow and the giant wolf. Shadow and the giant wolf just stared at each other and then they circled each other. Both waited for each other to attack as the rain poured down on them. Lighting struck with a sound of thunder as they attacked each other.

Back at the farm, Yarela and Shuri-ken continued to fight off the wolves. "Ok this is not good "said Shuri-ken as they stood back to back again. "Hey Yarela take off your mask" said Shuri-ken as Yarela took off her mask. The wolves sensed the change in Yarela, as her eyes were slits like a cat. Next dust circled her body from the sheer intensity of her chakra and her teeth became shape. Finally, Yarela's nails became long and sharp. The wolves sensed the blood lust in Yarela's eye and slowly started to back away from them. "Wow Yarela, your face must be very ugly to scare away the wolves "said Shuri-ken. Yarela gave Shuri-ken a looked that nearly made him piss himself. Yugo sat in a tree, looked at Yarela while eating an apple, and jumped down from the tree. "Forfeit your soul to my wrath," said Yarela as she ran at the wolves slashing everyone of them in her way killing the remaining wolves. "Finally some competition" said Yugo as he got ready to fight. "Bring it on from all direction" said Yarela as she sent a pulse of her chakra through her body and charged at full speed towards Yugo. "I'll put you in your place, Full Moon Mode" said Yugo as he became like Yarela but more wolf like and charged at her . Their fists met and they disappeared at high speed and clashed again.

Back at the mountain, Shadow and the giant wolf fought back and forth. "Ok doggie here's your shots," said Shadow as he tried to cut the wolf but, the wolf quickly dodged it and tried to eat Shadow whole. Shadow held the wolf's mouth open by pushing against the incisors of his teeth. "Damn if only I was born with the octopus then at least I can have eight arms to take him on," said Shadow as he struggled to keep his mouth open. The wolf struggled to close his mouth and started to shake his head violently trying to throw Shadow. The wolf bit down harder trying break Shadow grip. "I don't have time for this" said Shadow as he did a back flip out of his mouth and landed on the mountainside. Shadow sent chakra to his feet and ran up the mountain trying to get the wolf bane. As Shadow ran up the mountain, the wolf jumped up and knocked him down pinning him under his paw. Suddenly Shadow's body bust into water and from a nearby puddle a watery figure formed into Shadow."You got to love those replacement jutsus," said Shadow as he smiled. The giant wolf charged at Shadow and Shadow just jumped on the wolf's head and ran across his body then jumped off his tail. Shadow landed on the mountainside, ran up it, and grabbed the wolf's bane. "Yes, now to get back to Tsunami Sensei" said Shadow but it was short lived as the wolf jumped and knocked Shadow and himself off the mountain.

Back at the farm, Yarela and Yugo fought fiercely not giving either one an inch." Time to put you down puppy" said Yarela as she shot fireballs from her mouth. "You call that an attack" said Yugo as he ducked and dodged her attack, then he followed up with a kick to her stomach. "Take this ninja art: Blade Runner" said Yugo as his claws turned blue and he clawed at Yarela. "Ha! You missed," said Yarela as she jumped far back and did hand signs.

"Take this, my strongest move, Fire Style: Dragon Claw Jutsu" said Yarela a deep red color appeared from hand to almost her elbow turned and fire engulfed it. Then Yarela ran at Yugo with her claw aimed at him. "I'll take you down in one blow Ninja art: Wolf Fang Fist" said Yugo as his hand turned a deep color of blue and ran at Yarela. Both ninjas charged at each other and as they met, an image of a wolf appeared behind Yugo and an image of a dragon appeared behind Yarela. Yugo move his hand slightly and hit Yarela in the chest and Yarela hit Yugo in the shoulder. "Arg Arrrrrg!" said screamed both ninjas as they fell back with gaping holes in them. Suddenly Yugo got up and looked at Shuri-ken. "Bring it," said Shuri-ken as he pointed his spear at Yugo. "I will drop you like a bad habit Ninja art: Wolf Fang Blow" said Yugo as he sent claw shaped energy at Shuri-ken. Shuri-ken quickly tried to dodge but could not and went flying into the house. Yugo grabbed Shuri-ken and threw him into the grass, and walked over to finish him off. Then a giant wolf emerged from the bushes and a figure jumped off it as the wolf ran into Yugo. Shadow stood there and pointed his sword at Yugo's position "I can't leave for a few seconds without you guys getting your butts kicked "said Shadow. " Now make yourself useful and give this to the old man," said Shadow as he gave Shuri-ken the wolf's bane. Shuri-ken just smiled and shook his head as he ran into the house. Once he got into the house Old Man Rivers put the wolf's bane into a pot and mixed it with other herbs. Finally, he grounded it into a paste, rubbed it on Tsunami's wound, and smiled as Tsunami opened his eyes. Outside, Yugo and giant wolf got up and prepared to fight. "Let finish this fight," said Yugo as the giant wolf attacked Shadow. Suddenly the wolf fell dead on the ground. Yugo look over and saw kunais, spears, and other sharp objects sticking out of the wolf's side. Yugo then looked towards the porch and seen Shuri-ken and Tsunami standing there with stretched out arms from throwing the weapons. "You die now," said Yugo as he ran at Tsunami in a blind rage but, was stopped with kicked in the jaw by Shadow.

"You ever touch my family or come close to my family again and I'll kill you "said Shadow as he readied himself to fight. "Let us end this with one final move, Ninja Art: Wolf Fang Finish" said Yugo as his fist turned jet black and he punched at Shadow's heart but Shadow ducked and kicked Yugo in the ribs. Yugo flew back and his hand turned back to regular color. Yugo ran at Shadow clawed at him but Shadow dodged the attack and spin kicked at Yugo. Yugo caught his kick and Shadow countered with another kick but it like the first one was caught. Yugo then threw Shadow and ran up to punch his in the stomach, but Shadow rolled out of the way and got up. "Leaf Whirlwind" said Shadow as he did a sweep kick at Yugo but Yugo back flipped out of the way out of the way and kicked Shadow away. "Leaf Hurricane" said Shadow as he did two simultaneous spin kicks in the air kicking Yugo. Yugo rolled across the ground hitting a tree. "That is it, die "said Yugo as he ran at Shadow. "Ok let's end this"said Shadow as he ran at Yugo. Shadow and Yugo were face to face as their fist head toward each other. Shadow quickly dodged the attack and ducked down. Next Shadow kicked Yugo in the jaw and sent him high into the air. Shadow them followed him high into the air and wrapped bandages around his Yugo's body. Then they flipped upside down and started to spin. Finally, they slammed into the ground with Shadow screaming "Primary Lotus". The attack sent dust into air and made relatively big creator in the ground. Shadow just walked over to Yarela, put on her mask, and helped her to the house. Yugo's dead body remained there as everyone went to bed. The next morning everyone ate and readied him or herself to leave. "Ok Old Man Rivers thanks for everything "said Tsunami as he and his team stood outside the front door with bandages around varies parts of their bodies. "The thanks goes to you guys; now I can get on with my life with no trouble "said Old Man Rivers as everyone turned to leave. Everyone headed to the forest on his or her way to the Waterfall village. "Well guys' one mission down and guess what the Chunin Exams start so that's mean lots of training "said Tsunami as they headed for the Waterfall village.

Author notes

Ok first sorry for the inconvenience you may have. This Next couple of sentences may help you understand everything. The first thing is this story is base off the popular anime Naruto but 20 years in the future. I originally wrote this story back on another RP site but they ended up changing sites so I lost those who joined it. I know many things happen so I will try not to use characters in the anime/manga that may die. There may be characters in this story that live on even if they have perished in the anime/manga. Oh, last thing I do not give a crap what you do not like about this story so any good comments are welcome here.

Ok second in this story Naruto is Hokage and now married to Sakura and they have a son (you will meet him in the next chapter). Neji and Tenten are married and they have a son, who you will also meet later. They are also A.N.B.U. with Neji being head of the A.N.B.U. Black Ops. Shikamaru is the ambassador of the Leaf village, the Chief Strategist of the village, and married to Tamari who is also a Chief Strategist but for the Sand village. They also have a daughter who you will meet later. I will also tell you that this next chapter will take place in the Leaf village. I am also will say that Kankoro has a daughter (you will see later). Garra amazingly has a son. By the way, Kiba has married Hinata and they had a son named (See Kankoro). All right as for everyone else, are A.N.B.U. level ninja except a few. Now I will start this Next chapter and for those who are viewing this on cell phones I sorry if it is too long. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

(The New Buds of the Leaf Village)

"Byakugon" said a boy with white eyes, long heir in a shawl style, and tanish-grey jacket as veins bulge from the pupils of his eyes to the side of his head. "Ok let's see there's 8 birds, 2 spiders, 5 no 6 beetles behind me" he counted. "There's a guy buying ramen 30 feet to the right and Oh! A lady taking a shower" he said as he looked at the girl wash herself. "Wait a minute OH MY GOD ITS MY MOM AAAAAH!" screamed the boy as he fell to the ground at the shock of seeing his mom necked. "Hey Nejin are you ok" said a man about 21 or so in age came over laughing at Nejin's shock. "No I was almost scared for life," said Nejin as he brushed himself off. "Ok then, let's work on some ninjutsu, shall we "said the man pulling out three disks. " Ok Konohamaru-sensei" said Nejin, as he got ready to fight. "Ok hit this,"said Konohamaru as he threw the three disks into the air. "Ok just watch this Lightning style: Burst Stream lightning jutsu" said Nejin as his middle and index fingers surged with electricity. Nejin then shot the bolt electricity from his fingers destroying the disks. "Ok let's try a moving target," said a boy with yellow spiky hair, a mostly orange, and some blue jacket with a red spiral on the back.

By Jonathan Goodson


End file.
